Sonic Crossover: The World Adventure
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: The first instalment of my Sonic Crossover series! Sonic's world has been split apart and he must fix it by restoring the power to the Chaos Emeralds, with the help of old friends, and some new ones. At day, it's all speed, but at night...


A/N: I do not own Sonic World Adventure/Unleashed or any crossovers in the story, they all belong to their respective owners.

**Prologue**

Way above the planet's atmosphere you can see a huge fleet of red battleships, all heavily armed, blue robots known as Egg Fighters were controlling these dreadful ships. We zoom into the bridge of the fleet's flagship, there you can see two robots known as Decoe and Bocoe and right behind them on the main controls was their master, the evil genius with an IQ of 300, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. He was chuckling evilly as he looks through the front shield window of the bridge.

"Very soon, this entire planet will bow before me!" he laughed maniacally.

But his laugh was soon trailed off at the sound of an explosion. "Huh?" he looks through the front shield window along with Decoe and Bocoe.

Right on the nose of the flagship, there looked like some kind of space craft had just crash on it and exploded, leaving it and part of the flagship on fire, but what caught Eggman and his robot's attention was a certain blue humanoid 17 year old hedgehog with green eyes, white gloves and red sneakers with white stripes and golden buckles, one on each side, whish had hopped out of the vessel and landed on the flagship.

This creature was none other then Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest thing alive, hero of Mobius and Dr. Eggman's archnemisis.

"Sir, Sonic's been spotted on board the flagship!" Decoe announced.

"Permission for battle?" Bocoe asked.

"Granted!" Eggman roared at the fact of seeing Sonic on board his ship.

Sonic got ready for battle as he saw an army of Egg Fighters appearing ready to confront him and all the torrents on the ship took aim at him.

"Fire!" Eggman ordered.

All turrets fire at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog zooms throughout the ship at the speed of sound, easily dodging every bullet flying at him. The Egg Fighters throw punches at Sonic, but he easily dodges them, he grabs one's fist, zooms around, causing it to spin into dizziness. Sonic proceeds as he boosts through the robot army like a blue comet, destroying the robots or simply sends them flying.

Sonic was getting closer to the bridge but as he did he saw a huge robot jump down from it, with Eggman piloting it along with Decoe and Bocoe as the co-pilots.

"You won't foil my plans again Sonic!" Eggman shouted as he and his robots fired the robot's machine guns on it's arms at Sonic.

Thinking fast, the blue hero swifts and zooms past, and jumping the bullets coming at him.

"Why you little…!" Eggman growled as Sonic was coming toward him.

**A red vein sticks out of his forehead**

Eggman tries to crush Sonic with his robot's fist, but Sonic dodged, zooming under the robot's legs, the blue hedgehog started running over the wall. Eggman and his robotic sidekciks continue to shoot their robot's machine guns and missiles at Sonic, but he keeps dodging every one of them until Sonic zooms into a tunnel.

"You are not going to get away!" Eggman, then shoots the robot's arm at the running hedgehog.

Sonic was about to speed up but the robot hand managed to catch him, trapping him under its metallic grip. Eggman thrusts the arm back on and gives an evil glare at Sonic.

"Ha! How does it feel to be caught under my mechanical grip Sonic?" Eggman taunted with an evil laugh.

"Heh…" Sonic grinned slyly; he still had one more trick up his sleeve.

Sonic closed his eyes, he thinks about his world, his friends and all the innocent lives who live in his world and beyond, as he does this, seven colourful gemstones appear flying around him. These gemstones were the all-powerful Chaos Emeralds!

"What?" Eggman gawked in shock.

Then in a bust of golden energy, Sonic broke free from Eggman's grip, destroying the robot arms. Eggman and his robotic sidekicks look at Sonic, his blue fur was now golden yellow, red eyes, his spike were curved up, a bright golden aura flowing over his entire body and was floating off the ground.

He has become Super Sonic, his nearly invincible alter-ego, born from the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

Super Sonic then boosts up his chaos energy and smashes through the robot's chest, leaving a huge hole on it.

"Uh oh, time to go!" Eggman and his sidekicks ejected from the robot in a small vehicle called the Egg Mobile and they fly away before the damaged robot exploded to bits.

Super Sonic watched Eggman and his robots flee, he smirks slyly and flies after him, destroying the fleet's flagship in the process.

Eggman flies his Egg Mobile into some kind of strange satellite like vessel through the air lock, but he accidentally hits the edge of the floor and he and his robots fall out of the vehicle and they all roll across the main control room.

Then Super Sonic suddenly breaks through the vessel and floats toward them.

"S-sonic!" Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe were all scared.

"We're sorry Sonic..." Eggman begged. "…please have mercy, we'll turn over a new leaf, really!"

"Yeah, we won't cause anymore harm!" Decoe begged as well.

"We'll stop being evil and become good!" Bocoe begged.

"Pleeeease!" All three begged.

"Well, this is new, showing remorse guys?" Super Sonic chuckled slyly. "You know? If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all of your little toys."

But without Super Sonic noticing, Eggman pulled out a hidden switch and pressed it. "Gotcha!" he smirked evilly.

"Wha?" Super Sonic gawked as the switch activated some kind of weird machine whish trapped even Super Sonic in a force field, whish he could not escape from.

"Way to go doctor!" Decoe cheered.

"But what do we need Super Sonic for exactly?" Bocoe asked.

"Watch and learn!" Eggman laughed evilly as he pushed a button.

Then the machine begins to drain energy from Super Sonic, causing him to cry in pain as he loses the Chaos Emeralds and returns to his normal self. Outside, the part below the satellite converted into huge energy cannon, similar to the Space Colony ARK's Eclipse Cannon.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed maniacally. "And now…the moment we've all been waiting for! And…FIRE!"

Eggman pressed the button and the cannon fires down to the planet; it pierces into the ocean and right into the planet's core. At first glace it seemed like nothing happened, but then Eggman and his robots watched in delight or in shock for the robot's case as the planet suddenly began to rumble, splitting apart into pieces, it's core became exposed into view.

"Whooooaa!" Eggman watched in awe as something begins to crawl out from the planet's core, something huge, monstrous, filled with dark energy.

While all of that was happening, Sonic had the same dark energy surging through his body as he kneeled down on the floor in pain. Then, as the huge monster begin to take shape as it crawled out of the core, Sonic began to act strange, his fur started growing bigger and it's blue colour was becoming darker, silver blue fur grows on his clear belly and on the tip of his spikes, his hands grew huge it ripped open his gloves, his skin turns silver blue, razor sharp claws grew on his hands and his sneakers turned punk like with spikes coming out from the soles and the stripes and finally, spiky razor sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Grrrrr, RRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!" The newly transformed Sonic let out a powerful demonic roar as his transformation was complete, along with the huge monster coming out of the core.

Sonic panted in exhaustion and fury as the Chaos Emerald lost all of their power and turned black, they land all around him.

"Success! A brilliant success! It's just like the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity whish was sleeping inside the core of our planet has awakened! Now all we have to do is harness its power, then, Eggmanland will finally come to be!" Eggman laughed maniacally.

"Uh doctor?" Decoe pointed out Sonic who was getting up with fury.

"You've really, gone and done it this time Eggman!" Sonic slowly turned to Eggman and his robots in anger and his voice sounded deeper and darker then his usual self.

"EEEP!" Decoe and Bocoe cower behind Eggman in fear.

"Ah Sonic, that's good look on you! Festive!" Eggman taunted with a grin. "So long old friend."

Eggman activated a glass shield around him and his robots and opened one of the windows of the vessel, Sonic begins to get sucked into space, he holds onto something, but he loses his grip and gets sucked into space along with the powerless emeralds, he screams in terror while falling toward the planet whish was now split apart.

"Now! Time to build our new empire: Eggmanland!" Eggman laughed maniacally.

"YAY!" Decoe and Bocoe cheered. "Kudos for Eggman-sama!"

Eggman and his robots took off back into the planet, while the dark monster coming out of the core let out a final roar as it reverts into dark energy, whish spreader all over the world.

As for Sonic…a new adventure will begin…not to just save the world, but himself as well…that is, if he survives the fall…

O-O-O

**(BGM: Endless Possibilities)**

Shows a view of Planet Mobius from space with the Chaos Emeralds flying around it. Then an energy beam pierces on top of it, causing it to split apart to bits and the emeralds turn black.

Then the screen changes to Sonic who had his eyes closed. He opens them and grins slyly at the viewer. He dashes past the viewer and then the title '**SONIC CROSSOVER: THE WORLD ADVENTURE**' appears on screen.

In Apotos, Sonic is looking at a Chaos Emerald now black from being powerless, along with Chip, they look down the road and Sonic zooms down at full speed, with Chip holding on to his hand.

As he races down the road, Tails, along with Amy and Professor Pickle show up flying next to him on his X-Tornado, followed by Robotboy carrying Tommy and Lola under his arms and Gus riding on his back, and on the other side appears Yumibot with Yumi and Booker riding on her back. They all greet Sonic who replies with a thumb up before they zoom down the road.

In Spagonia, Kirby is seen flying over the city on his Warp Star, along with Fumu and Bun. Sir Meta Knight watches them from top of a building, along with Sword and Blade.

In Mazuri, Crash Bandicoot is seen driving through the savannah in his Bandicoot Buggy, with Coco sitting on the passenger's seat and Crunch and Aku Aku in the back seat. Dr. Neo Cortex along with Nina, N. Gin, Tiny and Uka Uka are chasing them down in their battle ship, shooting lasers and rockets, as Crash uses his mad driving skills to dodge them all, Spyro the Dragon and Sparx are seen flying through the skies.

In Chun-Nan, Jak and Daxter are seen surrounded by Egg Fighters, but Jak uses his kung fu skills to defeat each and every one of them and finishes the last one off with his Peacemaker.

In Empire City, Ness and his friends Paula, Jeff and Poo are confronted by the Pigmask army. Then Lucas and his friends Kumatora, Duster and his dog Boney join Ness and friends. They look at each other and agree to work together against the Pigmasks.

Sonic looks at the sky and sees the sun going down and the night sky falls, he is suddenly in pain. Chip and the others witness him suffer a transformation, his fur growing, his arms and hands become huge that the gloves rip open, his nails grow long sharp, his teeth become razor sharp and his shoes all punk style. When he transformation was complete, he let's out a loud howl under the moon light like a werewolf. He has become Sonic the Werehog.

A bunch of dark creatures known as Nightmares, Deep Nightmares, Little Rexes, Red Rexes, Killer Bees and a huge Titan appear crawling through the night. Sonic the Werehog roars furiously and attacks each one of them with punching, kicking and slashing them with his razor sharp claws. He finishes a Titan off with a diving punch.

Next shows all characters, from heroes to villains and to supportive, together posing their own poses at the viewer as well as split screen showing Sonic and the others in action.

Finally shows Sonic closing his eyes, the seven Chaos Emeralds appear flying around him. Sonic concentrates his mind and strength into the emeralds and let's out a huge yell and an explosion of light, when it faded, it shows Sonic had become Super Sonic and flies toward the viewer.

The opening sequence ends with Sonic and friends (Werehog included standing next to Sonic) and Eggman, Kamikazi and their minions in the Egg Mobile in the background, together posing at the viewer, with the Earth split apart, and the Chaos Emeralds, behind them.

**(Song ends)**

O-O-O

Sonic was still falling from space and he was knocked out, until he groans as he wakes up, he suddenly finds himself inside a green bubble.

"Huh?" Sonic looks around confused.

Suddenly the bubble disappeared "NOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled as he started falling down to the ground and crash landed on his face in the dirt, the powerless emeralds landed all around him.

"Grrrrr, GRRRR!" Sonic growled until he was able to pull his face out from the ground. "Urgh, just what the heck is going on!" he demanded.

The mutated hedgehog looks at his surroundings, he was on an open field near the ocean, and behind him was a windmill. He notices the powerless emeralds lying around, but he also noticed a creature on the ground.

The creature appeared to be a small red puppy with white fur around his neck, on his belly, muzzle, hands and feet, fairy like wings on his back, a round fuzzy tail, a white Mohawk, and a strange necklace with a green opal.

"Huh?" Sonic walks up to the small puppy and picks him up by the tail. "Hey! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uuuh, can't…I can't…eat another bite…" he puppy moaned, half asleep.

"Hey! Stay with me!" Sonic shook the small puppy.

The red puppy moaned and slowly opened his yellow eyes. He looks down and sees a pair of feet wearing punk like shoes, and then he looks up and sees the monster like look on Sonic's face.

"Yo!" Sonic greeted.

"AAAAAH!" the pup screamed in terror and kicks Sonic in the face, forcing him to let go. Then the pup ran behind a rock in fear. "Don't eat me! I taste bad!" he cried scared.

"I won't eat you, I promise!" Sonic said after recovering from the pup's kick. "Are you okay? Nothing broken?" he asked.

The pup peeks out from behind the rock after Sonic asked him that. "Oh, so you're friendly?" he asked and Sonic nodded. "Oh, well, I'm just fine." The pup flew over to Sonic using his fairy like wings. "Thanks for asking, Mr. Monster Guy."

"Mr…Monster Guy?" Sonic asked confused, until he realised about his new monstrous form. "Hmm, looks like things have gotten pretty ugly." He said frowning.

"Yeah, look at those teeth and those claws…" the pup said checking out Sonic's form. "What is your name anyway?"

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic introduced himself with a thumb up. "And you are…?"

The pup was going to say something but then he looked like he had forgotten, he tries to remember but he just couldn't. "Uh, huh? What IS my name?" he then screams in panic and runs around in circles. "I DON'T KNOW! I CAN'T REMEMBER!" he panicked.

"What! You forgot who you are?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Yep!" the pup said still in panic. "All I remember is something falling from the sky…and everything just going all white! And then…NOTHING! I can't remember a thing before that!"

"Uh oh, did I fall on him?" Sonic asked and shrugged at the screen, thus breaking the fourth wall.

"Oh man! What am I going to do? What CAN I do? Where do I go from here! What will I…" the pup panicked, flying around the air until he said: "Uh, I'm hungry."

Then the pup dropped himself from the air and landed on the palm of Sonic's hand.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll help you get your memory back!" Sonic said.

"Really? You will?" the pup asked in surprise and flew up on top of Sonic's head.

"Absolutely! We'll just have to find the nearest town from here and ask if anyone there knows you!" Sonic said.

"Oh thank you! You are the best Mr. Monster Gu…uh, I mean, Sonic the Hedgehog!" the pup chuckled nervously.

"Yeah!" Sonic and the pup made their truce with a half five, they both laugh with joy.

Then Sonic notices the sun rising in the early morning. Then suddenly Sonic began to feel strange.

"Huh? What's…" then suddenly Sonic felt a dark aura flowing over his body and unleashed a bright flash of light. "Huh?" when the light and the aura faded, Sonic noticed he was back in his normal previous form, including his own shoes and his hands had their gloves back on.

"Whoa!" the pup said in amazement.

"Huh? Wha…?" Sonic looks at himself in confusion.

"That was amazing!" the pup said.

"Strange…" Sonic said, but he decides to let it go. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, let's head for the nearest town from here!"

"Okay! Lead the way Sonic!" the pup said.

"Alright! Here we go!" Sonic grabbed the pup and zooms at the speed of sound through the hills.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!" the pup was screaming at the top of his lungs from the speed as he holds on to Sonic's hand. "SOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIC! YOU'RE GOOOOOOOING TOOOOOOOO FAAAAAAAAST!"

"Heh, heh, sorry, but I live for speed! Just hang on!" Sonic chuckled and Sonic Boosts through the hills while the pup holds on to his hand, still screaming.

**Episode 1**

**The Sonic World Adventure begins!**

_Meanwhile…_

In a place known as San Francisco Bay Area, in a small house shows a group of friends, including three boys, two girls and two robots.

The first boy was Tommy Turnbull, a blonde 12 year old, wearing a white shirt, an orange jacket, blue pants and white sneakers, and had an orange watch on his left wrist.

The second boy was Augustus Bashman Turner, also known as Gus or The G-man, a fat, red haired 12 year old, wearing a blue sweater with a "G" shaped design over where his heart would be, blue pants and white sneakers.

The third boy was Booker, a 12 blonde 12 year old, wearing glasses, a black buttoned jacket, with a white shirt under it and a black tie, black pants and brown shoes.

The first girl was Lola Mbola, a black skinned 12 year old, with blue eyes, black hair with two buns, wearing a light blue dress, composed with a sleeveless shirt, a skirt that goes down over her knees, and a white belt separating them. She is also wearing a white jacket and white boots.

The second girl was Yumi Moshimo, a tall 12 year old, with green eyes, long straight brown hair, a black tank top with a skull on it, blue jeans, black sneakers and a purple shaded watch on her wrist.

The first robot was Robotboy, a male prototype fighting robot, who is light blue on his body, except he is dark blue on his arms, legs and drum shaped antennas on the sides of his head and friendly green eyes.

And finally, the second robot was Yumibot, a female prototype fighting robot, who looks like Robotboy, except she is taller, no antennas, instead two connectors on the sides of her head, long straight purple hair and her body had purple shades all over it.

"Come on Ro! You can do it!" Tommy cheered

"Come on Yumibot! Make him cry like a baby toy!" Yumi cheered.

Robotboy and Yumibot were competing against each other in the new Human Fist video game. Robotboy was playing as the Human Fist while Yumibot as the Inhuman Foot, in a Vs. Mode match. Tommy, Lola, Gus, Yumi and Booker were watching.

"Dude, you fight like an old lady!" Gus taunted Yumibot.

"Shut up Gus!" Yumi yelled. "Don't listen to him Yumibot! You can do it!"

As they play, Lola heard a lighting bolt coming from outside. "Huh?" she wondered and walked over to the window, followed by Booker who heard it too.

Lola and Booker look out the window and they gasp in shock. "Guys! You've got to see this!" Lola called.

"Not right now Lola! Come on Ro! Go for it! Tommy cheered.

But then suddenly, Robotboy and Yumibot both stopped playing when they sensed something.

"Huh?" Tommy looked confused. "What's wrong Ro?"

"Hey! Don't stop playing! Finish the game!" Gus demanded.

"Robotboy, feel strange activity!" Robotboy said.

"I feel it too!" Yumibot said.

"What?" Yumi asked.

Then Robotboy and Yumibot walked over to the window and opened it and they both jump down from it.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tommy called.

Soon after, Tommy and friends rushed out of the house and catch up with Robotboy and and Yumibot. They suddenly stop on their tracks to see what looked like a dark portal.

"Wow!" They exclaimed.

"Robotboy say, it portal to other dimension!" Robotboy said.

"A portal?" Lola asked.

"To another DIMENSION!" Gus gawked in excitement. "Dudes! Do you know what this means?"

"I don't know, but do you think this could be a portal to HIS dimension?" Tommy asked referring to a certain friend they knew well.

Everyone became silent for a moment until they felt a strong force pulling them straight into the portal.

"What's going on?" Yumi was frightened.

"The portal! It's pulling us right into it!" Booker shouted.

"WHAT?" Everyone gawked.

They try to fight it, but it was too powerful, they get sucked into the portal. In the vortex of the portal, Robotboy and the gang scream in terror as they felt like their bodies were suffering some kind of transformation, it felt weird, but at least it wasn't painful.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic and the mysterious pup had finally arrived to a Greek styled town. The pup was admiring his surroundings while Sonic was juggling two powerless emeralds while walking through town.

"What do you think that was all about?" Sonic asked. "The hair…and those arms? And…and look at the Chaos Emeralds!"

"So, is this what you usually look like?" the pup asked Sonic.

"Yeah, this is the REAL me!" Sonic said referring to his normal hedgehog form. "Pretty cool huh?"

Then Sonic realised the pup was gone. "Huh? Where did you go?" he looks around until he spotted him by an ice cream stand.

"Oooh…" the little pup admired the ice cream on display as the Ice Cream Man was putting his finishing touches to it.

"Looks good don't it? That there Chocolate Chip Cream Sunday Supreme is the pride of Apotos!" the Ice Cream Man cheerfully explained. "The whole world may come to an end, but their taste will never fade away!"

The little pup just couldn't help but moan and droll over whole tasty the ice cream must be.

"Hey!" Sonic called in the background. "What about your memories!"

"Oh, Chocolate Chip…Sunday…Supreeeeeeme!" the pup couldn't resist and tries to grab the ice cream, but the Ice Cream Man grabs it and moves it away from him, but the pup kept following it.

"You said it!" The Ice Cream Man laughed. "Enjoy it kiddo! Satisfaction guaranteed! If you don't love it, you'll get your money back!"

"HEY!" Sonic protested in the background.

"Oh, I loooooooove it!" the pup said dreamingly.

A few seconds later, Sonic pays the Ice Cream Man two Sunday Supreme, one for the pup and another for himself.

"Wow! This chip-whatever stuff is great!" the pup commented as he happily eats his delicious ice cream.

"If you say so…" Sonic said as he eats his own ice cream. "Now how about we start looking around for somebody who knows you Chip?"

The pup suddenly stopped in mid air and looks curiously at Sonic. "Chip?" he asked.

"Well, I have to call you something right? That way I can interact you better, at least until we figure out what your real name is." Sonic explained. "What do you think? Does the name Chip sound good to you?"

"Yeah! Chip! Chip! I LOVE it! Yum!" the pup happily said, he obviously loved the name.

"Okay, then Chip it is!" Sonic said. "Now what do you say and start looking around for somebody who knows you?"

"Okay!" the pup now known as Chip agreed.

But all of the sudden, a dark portal had suddenly appeared next to them.

"Whoa! What is that!" Chip screamed and nearly dropped his Sunday Supreme.

"I don't know, but…huh?" Sonic suddenly heard screaming coming from the other side of the portal.

"Is that screaming?" Chip asked.

"Stand back Chip!" Sonic grabbed Chip and they both back away from the portal.

Next thing you know, Sonic and Chip watch a group of anthropomorphic children and two robots fall out of the portal and they end up in a pile. After that, the portal disappeared.

"Whoa! Who are they?" Chip asked a little shaken.

Sonic looks at the group in suspicion until one of them spoke.

"Hey dude! Get off!" the gorilla spoke in Gus' voice.

"_That voice…Gus?_" Sonic asked in his mind.

When the group was back on their feet Sonic careful looks at them. There were three, boys, who were a blonde hedgehog in Tommy's clothes, a red haired gorilla in Gus' clothes, and a blonde two-tailed fox in Booker's clothes; two girls, who were a black cat in Lola's clothes, and a brown hedgehog with Yumi's clothes; and two robot hedgehogs, one was male, light blue with dark bleu on arms, legs and spikes and friendly green eyes, and the other was female, purple shaded with spikes bent down.

"Hey! If it isn't Robodude and buddies!" Sonic smiled.

"You know them Sonic?" Chip asked.

"Totally!" Sonic said as he walks up to them.

"Man, I though we were done for." Tommy said until he noticed something, along with others.

"WE'RE ANIMALS!" they gasped in shock.

"But, that means…" Lola said.

"Long time no see!" They turn around to see Sonic with Chip following behind.

"SONIC!" Robotboy cried with joy and hugged Sonic.

"Hey Robodude!" Sonic smiled.

"Sonic! It's been such a long time!" Tommy greeted.

"Yeah!" Lola agreed.

"Hey Tommy, hey Lola, good to see you too!" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Speed-o!" Gus, Yumi and Yumibot greeted.

"Greetings!" Booker greeted.

"Hey!" Sonic greeted back. "How's it been?"

"Oh, nothing special, new looks, but still the same, Kamikazi still up to his old tricks, but we're good!" Tommy smiled. "And you?"

"Same here, but…" Sonic trailed off a bit. "…I think something new did happen in the last encounter with Eggman."

"Huh?" Robotboy and others asked in concern.

"Eh, never mind, I'm sure it's no big deal." Sonic said.

Then Chip flies over to them. "Hey there! I'm Chip! Glad to meet you!" he greeted.

"Uh hi…Chip?" Tommy said.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is Chip, he's a new friend I've just met a few minutes ago." Sonic introduced Chip to them.

"Hello Chip! I Robotboy!"

"Hey! I'm Tommy!"

"I'm Lola!"

"Name's Gus, or the G-man!"

"I'm Yumi and this is my robot, Yumibot!"

"Hey!" Yumibot greeted.

"And I am Booker!"

"Great to meet you!" Chip greeted when remembered something. "Oh yeah! Want some chocolate?" he pulled out a chocolate bar from his "pocket".

"Chocolate? Don't mind if I do!" Gus snatched the chocolate bar from Chip and devours it.

"Whoa! Chip, you had chocolate with you the whole time?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Uh, I guess so…in fact, I think have an infinite store of them!" Chip said as he pulled out another chocolate bar from his "pocket". "Guess it's an ability I didn't' know I had." He giggled.

"I see." Sonic said and turns back to Robotboy and the gang. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just playing games when suddenly this portal came out of nowhere and dragged us into it and apparently…we end up here, in your world, I think…" Tommy explained.

"Yeah this IS my world." Sonic said. "But you see…"

And Sonic ends up explaining everything that happened, his assault at Eggman's space fleet, the Egg Cannon, the world breaking apart and then he shows one of the Chaos Emeralds, now black and with no power.

"Wow!" Robotboy and the gang were amazed and shocked.

"I believe the world breaking apart has something to do with you guys somehow ending up here, but I'm not completely sure." Sonic said. "Anyway, after I fell from space, I believe I landed on top of Chip here and caused him to lose his memory and so, to make up for it, I'm going to help him get his memory back. I'm sure there is someone around here who knows him!"

"Oh, I see." Booker said. "I can tell the little fella can't remember who he is."

"Yup, what do you say? You wanna tag along and help out?" Sonic asked.

"Can we Tommy?" Robotboy asked.

"Heck yeah!" Tommy agreed.

"Of course!" Yumi agreed.

"You've got it!" Gus said.

"Sure!" Booker said.

"Yup!" Yumibot said.

"I'll play along! I hope we get to meet up with Amy or Cream!" Lola said hoping to see her otherworldly friends again. "By the way, how are you and Amy doing?" she laughed in mischief.

"Uh, we're…fine…" Sonic said blushing nervously.

"Amy? Is she your girlfriend Sonic?" Chip asked, causing Sonic to blush even harder.

"Uh, come on, let's look around and see if anyone knows who Chip is!" Sonic said.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed.

And so, Robotboy and the gang joined Sonic and Chip on their journey. They ask people around if they know about Chip, but sadly, no one seems to have ever met Chip before.

"If I know this little guy?" A sailor named Lambros asked looking at Chip. "Mmm, no sorry, I haven't seen him before."

"Me neither!" Said an old man known as Eric who was right next to Lambros, along with his wife Anastasia.

"Mmmkmm, ammmek…" Anastasia mumbled something.

"What?" Chip asked confused.

"Don't mind her, she just lost her dendrites after that huge earthquake." Eric said.

"Oh…" Chip said.

Later, they encounter a boy named Alexander and a male cat wearing old fashioned Greek clothes, they ask them if they know who Chip is.

"Sorry, I've never seen him before." Alexander said.

"Neither have I." the cat known as Greeks said.

Then they later encounter an old lady known as Sandra. "Oh, hello, are you new around here?" she asked them.

"Do you know who this little guy is?" Sonic asked referring o Chip.

"Uh, no, I don't think I have ever seen him before." Sandra said sadly. "Maybe you can ask Gregorios, he is by the church over there!"

Sonic and friends walk up to an old man wearing priest like clothes, known as Gregorios, who was standing next to a church.

"OUT, dark spirits!" Gregorios suddenly shouted when he noticed Sonic and friends. "Oh, I'm sorry did I startle you?"

"What you doing?" Robotboy asked.

"I was exorcising, it takes a lot of concentration and patience!" Gregorios explained.

"Exorcising? What is?" Robotboy asked curiously.

"It's something you do to scare away evil spirits that may be possessing innocent people." Lola explained.

"But enough about that, do you know this guy?" Sonic asked Gregorios about Chip.

"Hmm…" Gregorios looks at Chip. "Sorry, I know everyone in this town, but I don't know this one, because I have never seen him before."

"I see, sorry to bother you, we'll just…" Sonic and friends were about to leave when they heard a scream coming from the other side of town.

"Whoa! What was that?" Chip asked.

"Sounded like a cry of distress!" Booker said.

"Dude! Finally some action!" Gus said excited.

"Let's go!" Sonic and friends dashed toward where the cry came from.

Sonic was zooming at the speed of sound, next to him was Robotboy who was flying using the thrusters on his feet, carrying Tommy, Lola and Gus, and on the other side was Yumibot also using her thrusters, while carrying Yumi and Booker.

"HELP!" They see a woman being attacked by two Egg Fighters.

"Eggman's mechs! Let's take them down!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic and friends made short work of the two robots, thus saving the woman.

"Thank you, but there s more where that came from, there's a bunch of more throughout town!" the woman explained.

"Hey don't worry, we'll take care of them!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, the G-man is in the house!" Gus said arrogantly in his fighting pose.

Lola sighted. "Just ignore him." She said referring to Gus.

Sonic and friends took off, but Chip flew over to the woman. "Excuse me, I don't remember who I am, do you happen to know me?" he asked.

"Sorry, never seen you before." The woman said sadly.

"It's okay, wait up guys!" Chip flew after Sonic and his friends.

Sonic and friends kept racing throughout the Greek town of Apotos, fighting and destroying robots along the way, as well as asking people around if anyone knows Chip.

This went on until evening, Sonic and friends had returned to the sea side, after destroying every robot, but Chip looked sad.

"Still no luck in finding anyone who knows me." Chip said sadly.

"Don't worry Chip, I'm sure your memory will come back on it's own." Sonic said, cheering him up.

"Yeah, the same thing happened to Shadow once, according to what Sonic once told us!" Yumi said.

"Shadow?" Chip asked curiously.

"A friend of ours." Sonic said.

"Friend my a…" Gus got trailed off by Lola who slapped him behind his head. "OW!"

"Ignore him." Lola told Chip.

"Do Chip remember anything yet?" Robotboy asked Chip.

"Uh…nope." Chip said. "I still don't remember anything."

"Oh well…" Sonic sighted.

The sun went down and the night sky fell, the street lights came on.

"Urgh!" Sonic was suddenly in pain.

"Sonic?" Chip and the Robotboy gang looked in concern.

Sonic felt a huge pain a dark aura flowing over his body, his fur grows, teeth become sharp, his hands become huge with razor sharp claws, they rip open the gloves, his shoes become punk like, then with a mighty roar Sonic let out a flash of light. When it faded away, Sonic was back in his mutated form again.

"Whoa! Mr. Monster Guy is back!" Chip said.

"S-Sonic?" Tommy gawked in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" Lola clapped her hands over her mouth to avoid screaming.

"Cool!" Gus however loved Sonic's new look.

Yumi, Yumibot, Booker were in shock, as well as Robotboy. "Sonic? You, okay?" he asked concerned.

"Uh…so, when the sun goes down, I transform into…THIS?" Sonic asked to himself while looking at his monster form.

"Sonic? What just happened to you?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry, I should have told you earlier, when Eggman trapped me in his machine and used me to break the world open, I've transformed into this…thing." Sonic explained.

"Oh yeah, this is the form he was in when we met, after he fell on top of me from space!" Chip explained.

"However, when the sun came up, I became my normal self again." Sonic explained. "And now after the sun went down, I'm back like this!"

"What? Like a werewolf?" Lola asked in shock.

"More like werehog for this case, wouldn't you say?" Yumi chuckled a bit.

"Sonic the Werehog." Gus said and everyone looks at him. "What?"

"Sonic the Werehog huh?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, that sounds like a good name for this new form."

"Heh, I know, you've just got to now how to trust the G-man." Gus said arrogantly.

"Don't push your luck Gus!" Lola glared.

"Are you going to be alright Sonic?" Yumibot asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just need to be careful if someone sees me like this." Sonic said worried of how people would react to his new werehog form.

"Hey guys! Look!" Chip pointed out something.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

Then Sonic and friends notice the once cheerful Ice Cream Man, was now depressed and crying, for some strange reason.

"It's hopeless! The whole planet has split apart! We're doomed!" the Ice Cream Man cried.

"Mr.? Hey Mr.! Hey, don't cry!" Chip tried to cheer him up. "Uh, ice cream! How about some more of this super tasty stuff?" he holds up the Sunday supreme whish was in display.

"What good is ice cream at a time like this, huh?" the Ice Cream Man continued crying and accidentally pushes Chip.

"Whoa! Oh no!" Chip accidentally dropped the ice cream.

"Whoops!" Sonic reacted and suddenly his arm stretched and grabbed the ice cream before it fell on the ground and then his arm reverts back to it's normal length.

"No way!" Robotboy and his friends reacted in shock.

"Cool!" Gus said.

"Sonic? You're arm just…stretched!" Chip said in shock.

"Yeah, weird." Sonic said, and then he stretches his arm again to put the ice cream back on the display. "But it could be useful too!"

The Ice Cream Man notices Sonic in his werehog form and stares at him for a few seconds, but his only reaction is to continue crying over the world being split apart. Sonic and friends look at each other and shrug.

"Well, aren't you quiet a frightening sight?" Sonic and the others notice Gregorios walking up to them.

"Oh hey Gregorios, lovely night isn't it?" Sonic said.

"Sure is, but I guess that doesn't matter, does it?" Gregorios laughed, in a weird way.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked.

"I'm just fine, but I guess that doesn't matter either does it?" Gregorios laughed in weird way again.

"Guys, I think something is seriously wrong with Gregorios." Booker said. "And I suspect it's the same problem with the Ice Cream Man."

"What do you mean Booker?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, but something is wrong with them, I can feel it." Booker said.

"Oh yes, the world is coming to an end, but who cares? It doesn't matter at all! Not at all!" Gregorios laughed again.

"Dude, this guy creeping me out, let's bail!" Gus said backing away from Gregorios.

Sonic and friends left and they started walking around town, when they run into Eric and his wife again. "Hey Sonic, is that you? Glad I ran into you!" he said.

"Hi Eric, what's up?" Sonic greeted.

"I've just seen an orange two-tailed fox!" Eric said while his wife mumbled something. "He had bushy white fur on his belly and muzzle and his tails were huge and bushy! Wouldn't that happen to be your friend Tails?"

"Tails?" Sonic and the others were surprised, except Chip who looked confused, since he hasn't met Tails before.

"Yeah! Where did he go?" Sonic asked Eric.

"He went that way, to the heart of Apotos!" Eric said. "If you hurry, you might just be able to catch up with him!"

"You heard him! Let's get moving!" Sonic was about to run at the speed of sound but he ends up falling over and land on his belly. "OWF!" he grunted.

"Sonic! You okay?" Robotboy asked.

"Urgh, I'm fine, but something is wrong with me." Sonic said as he got up on his feet. "I was going to run at the speed of sound but I ended up falling over."

"Sonic! Do you think this form is also affecting your speed as well?" Chip asked.

"What!" Sonic was in shock and groaned. "Oh great, I can stretch my arms, but I can't run at supersonic speed!"

"Well look on the bright side, at least you can run at supersonic speed during the day." Tommy said.

"You're right, I'll just have to get used to this form during the night." Sonic said. "Well, no time to lose, let's get moving!"

And they were off to the heart of Apotos.

_Meanwhile, at the heart of Apotos…_

We find an orange 10 year old fox with two tails, blue eyes, three bangs on his forehead, white fur on his belly, muzzle and on the tip of his tails, red and white sneakers and white gloves. This fox was Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend and mechanic. He finds himself surrounded by dark creatures known as Nightmares, darker ones known Deep Nightmares, small ones known as Little Rexes and Deep Little Rexes, and a giant one, holding a big club, known as Titan.

"Hey! Settle down guys! Come on!" Tails said shaken, but the creatures kept approaching him. "Ack! Help!" Tails then uses his twin tails to fly away from the dark creatures and hides behind some ruins.

Soon after, Sonic the Werehog, Chip and the Robotboy gang arrived just in time to face off the dark creatures.

"Whoa! What the heck are those things?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, but they don't look friendly at all!" Chip said feeling uneasy.

Then the creatures turn their attention to them and roar, they charge forward toward them.

"Seems they want to fight, let's give them one!" Sonic said clapping his fists together.

"Yeah!" Robotboy and the gang were ready for battle.

Sonic let's out a mighty roar and punches some Nightmares in the way, then slashes some Deep Nightmares with his claws.

Robotboy spin dashes through some Little Rexes and Deep Nightmares, while Yumibot lands some kickboxing moves on some Nightmares.

Tommy spin dashes through them, Lola slashes them with her cat claws, Gus uses his wrestling moves on them and Booker teams up with Yumi, he carries her by her hands while flying around the enemies, Yumi lands some kicks.

"ROAR!" Titan roared, he hops into the air and lands on the ground, unleashing a powerful shockwave.

"WHOA!" Robotboy and Yumibot grabbed Sonic, Tommy, Lola and Gus and fly up before getting hit by the shockwave, leaving the remaining dark creatures to get slaughtered.

"Whoa! That guy almost toasted us there!" Sonic gawked.

"And he carelessly killed off his own friends!" Yumi added.

"That creature is pure evil to just do that!" Booker added.

"You are right! Killing your own friends just to get what you want is just WRONG!" Chip said feeling angry.

"Let's take him down!" Sonic roared and charges at Titan.

**TITAN (BGM: Vs. Titan & Big Mother)**

Titan swings his club at Sonic, but he dodges it. Sonic then lands a 12 hit combo on it with punching, giving it some damage. Robotboy then spin dashes on the Titan's head, giving it some damage.

Titan then swings his club at them, but they keep dodging it. Titan then jumps off the ground and unleashes a shockwave as he lands. They dodge it.

"Take this!" Sonic lands a slash on Titan, giving it more damage.

Titan swings it club again, but they dodge it, except Yumibot was hit on one of her thrusters, damaging it.

"Darn it!" Yumibot fell on the ground, her thruster damaged.

"Yumibot!" Yumi cried and glared angrily at Titan. "You leave her alone you monster!"

Yumi then lands a 20 hit combo with kicking on the Titan, giving it more damage and saving Yumibot's life.

"Ro! Super Activate and finish it off!" Tommy shouted.

Robotboy gives the Titan a justice glare, his eyes turn red, claps his fists together and a transformation occurs. When it was done, Robotboy was now taller, his spikes were curved up and more advanced looking.

"Wow!" Chip was amazed by Robotboy's Super Activated form.

Titan attacks Robotboy with it's club, but Robotboy grabs the club from it, gives it a kick, knocking it over. Then Robotboy swings it's club at Titan with Sonic giving the Titan and uppercut, sending it flying up into the air. While in the air, Titan saw Robotboy aiming his arm, whish turns into a laser blaster. He fires and the laser blast hit the Titan, destroying it.

**(BGM ends)**

"AWESOME!" Tommy and the gang cheered.

Robotboy then reverted back to his previous form, his eyes change from red to green. Sonic gives Robotboy a thumbs up, Robotboy giggles and returns the favour.

"That was amazing!" Chip said in excitement.

Sonic then turns to where Tails was hiding. "Hey Tails!" he called.

"Huh? Sonic?" Tails peeks out from his hiding place.

The clouds in the sky move away, revealing the moon, it's light shinning over them, revealing Sonic the Werehog to Tails, who was in shock.

"What are you doing out here?" Sonic asked.

"Hi Tails!" Robotboy and the gang called.

"Robotboy, Tommy and everyone?" Tails was surprised. "And Sonic? Is that really you?"

Tails flies over to Sonic and checks his werehog form out. "That's a new look, what happened?" he asked.

"You know me, never a dull moment." Sonic said.

"Want some chocolate?" Chip flew over to Tails, offering him a chocolate bar.

"Uh, thanks." Tails accepted the offer.

A few hours later, Sonic and friends explained the whole story to Tails, about the assault, the Egg Cannon, the world breaking apart, how Sonic got his werehog form, Chip losing his memories, Robotboy and the gang being dragged into their world. Tails understood.

"That is some story, I suspect that you turning into…that, the world being broken apart, and Robotboy and his friends being dragged to this world, are somehow related." Tails said.

"We need to find Eggman and make him fix this and fast!" Sonic said.

"Yeah! That fat ass scientist is going to pay for this!" Yumi threatened.

"Robotboy crush Eggman!" Robotboy clapped his fist onto the pal of his hand.

"About that…" Tails said. "I think I might know someone who knows something about what is going on here!"

"Who is it?" Booker asked.

"Professor Pickle at Spagonia University, I came to this city to gather some data and if ad all of this info to his research findings, we might be able to get to the bottom of all of this!" Tails said.

"Spagonia? That's a continent over!" Sonic said. "An easy jog if the planet wasn't broken."

"No problem!" Tails giggled. "My X-Tornado will get us there in a flash! Let's get going!"

"Leave it to you Tails! Let's get moving!" Sonic said.

Later, everyone climbed aboard the X-Tornado, a huge white plane with four wings posed like forming an "X" with red thrusters on the end and yellow on the nose. Sonic sat on the nose of the plane, while Chip sat on one of the wings. Tails was piloting, while Tommy and the others were on their passenger seats, Robotboy and Yumibot sat on the other wings as well.

"Here we go, take off!" Tails announced.

And they took off into the night sky on the X-Tornado, to their next destination: Spagonia.

O-O-O

**(BGM: Dear my Friend)**

The camera zooms out into a full view of Earth, broken to bits with the sun shining upon it.

Sonic appears walking at the bottom with the Earth above in the background of the sky during the day.

A few seconds later, Chip appears flying next to him, then another seconds later, comes Tails and Professor Pickle, along with Robotboy and the gang.

Then the Kirby gang appears, followed by Team Bandicoot with Aku Aku floating next to him.

The sun sets and the sky becomes night-time. Sonic then transforms into his Sonic the Werehog alter ego.

Jak and Daxter join in, a few seconds later joins Ness and his friends, along with Lucas and his friends. A few seconds later, Spyro and Sparx join in last.

Suddenly Amy pops out of nowhere and tackles Sonic with her usual hug. Sonic couldn't help but blush as the others either laugh or 'aw' at them.

The ending sequence ends with the camera zoom closer at Sonic's face, who gives a thumbs up and a wink at the viewer.

**(Song ends)**

O-O-O

_I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_After flying through the night and taking care of trouble, we finally arrive at Spagonia, but…what? Professor Pickle has been kidnapped! By an old man and whole pack of robots? Hmm, that sure sounds like Eggman!_

_Oh and along the way, we meet Kirby and some new friends from another dimension! Hmm, this is beginning to get interesting!_

_Well, once we find the Professor, then we'll get to the bottom of everything and learn how to get out of this mess! And fast!_

_Next time, on 'Sonic Crossover World Adventure': "Episode 2: The Great Adventure to rescue Professor Pickle!"_

_Don't miss it!_


End file.
